War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Expansions/Purity
This project is related specifically to the Tyrant Purity expansion. Please discuss on the talk page. Minor Edits *Upload Mission Commanders. (all card images have been updated as of November 4, 2011 via the card image generator) *Upload Mission Maps. (contributors have uploaded all the expansion maps) *Write Sealed Purity Tournament Strategy (contributors have uploaded some guidelines on the tournament) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Organization With every expansion there is heavy activity on the site. To promote a quick and efficient update I would like to propose a division of responsibilities. Understandably several editors have different skills and a lot of the general updates anyone can do. Because of my hiatus I am not familiar with all of our editors, feel free to sign on what you would like to do. Here are my suggestions: Uploaders Images Retrieving graphics from in game and uploading them to the site. #(1)Shadowmaru #Slivicon (Can use tools to extract graphics from SWF and download from game source site directly, but final card graphics as seen in the game are generated by using many shared graphic components and putting them together like a layered puzzle, based on the specs for the cards in the XML) (contributors have uploaded all the Purity graphics) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Decks Replaying missions and writing down the name of enemy Cards/decks. #(1)Evil4Zerggin (XML Data retrieval) #(2)Shadowmaru (contributors have uploaded all the mission decks) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Strategy Writing tips and strategies on deck building to overcome hard missions. #(3)Shadowmaru #Xenon2016 (all Purity missions have their own Strategy pages) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Statistics Tabulating Gold/Energy/XP/Rep ratios, and providing statistical data. #Xenon2016 (contributors have tabulated all the statistical data) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Simulation Testing custom player decks against enemy decks (mission/raid) using a simulator and providing results. #Slivicon (once AI decks are available and players start sharing deck ideas) (contributors have tested all the deck ideas) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Missions Integrating all the edits into the mission page. #Hakdo (mission pages are all integrated) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Editors Templates Adding the new expansion to each template. (contributors have updated all the templates to include the expansion) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Proofreading Watching new edits/uploads for typos, grammar, language, redundancy and vandalism. (Everyone should be doing this as they go, I'm just curious if we have anyone who wants to focus on it first.) #Slivicon #Hakdo #Xenon2016 (contributors have finished all the proofreading) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Standardization Watching new edits/uploads to make sure they follow our wiki standards. (Everyone should be doing this as they go, I'm just curious if we have anyone who wants to focus on it first.) #Hakdo (contributors have standardized all the expansion content) Hakdo 13:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Delegation Slivicon: Will be pulling graphics from the swf files and upload them to the wiki. So when Evil pulls the data from the xml and writes them in the deck templates the graphics will show up. After uploading all the photos you Sliv can simulate the suggested decks and any decks they think would work well and add them to those challenging missions. If you have rights to edit templates go ahead and add the links to the new Righteous card pack. Evil4Zerggin: Will be pulling card names, statistical data and anything else from the xml files. After doing this Evil will be adding the card names to the deck templates under the mission (deck) pages. Shadowmaru: My main job will be to add the photos that Slivicon uploads to the card templates. As I progress through the expansion I will be collecting graphics (as a backup) and jotting down the enemy units (as backup). Aside from making sure our Mission/Deck sections are accurate I will write notes on any more challenging missions and which decks seem to work well. Then I will move on to writing strategy for the new achievements etc. Easymode: Will be focusing on the actual mission page providing all necessary information and statistics. Secondly they will be adding links to Naviboxes that don't have them. Xenon2016: Compiling and putting statistical data on the required pages. Xenon should have the xml info posted in this forum as soon as they can. Hakdo: Will be taking on the role of moderator/supervisor. Hounding the recent update page and making sure all edits and uploads are proofread and standardized. On his downtime he will integrate information on the mission page. Summary: This covers *Card, Deck, and Mission templates. *Mission (deck)and Mission (actually page) *Strategy and Statistics *Proofreading and Standardization If you have any questions about standardization please head to that forum so we can clear it up before the expansion hits. There is a lot of information needed to edit a wiki but for right now, lets just focus on questions we have regarding what we are doing for the expansion. If I have forgotten anything please let me know. Shadowmaru 21:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC)